Jurassic World Fallen kingdom Journey to the Unknown Site C full first
by InuyashaDinosaur101
Summary: Tokyo 12:00 at noon rain covering the city with a grey sky in a student was heading home from school the heard squeak thought to be a mouse she relax it was just a bird singing but after bird fly away she heard it again then looked down in a ally she three browned colored lizard like animals with red crest on there nose the creatures turned around looking curious at her but did not


Tokyo 12:00 at noon rain covering the city with a grey sky in a student was heading home from school the heard squeak thought to be a mouse she relax it was just a bird singing but after bird fly away she heard it again then looked down in a ally she three browned colored lizard like animals with red crest on there nose the creatures turned around looking curious at her but did not flee in light on the lighting sky she saw the blood dripping from there snouts hissing at her one bit down with a quick shake of it's head torn a ragged piece of chunk flesh from where it was feeding she walk closer then one of creatures bite the girl on the leg living a small bite mark from it then to her horror sees a dead stray small dog torn to shreds by the little creatures which then began to chased the girl untill she headed into her house and which the creatures then fled not be seen then paleontologist looks that the carcass of the dog and saids that the culprit are proceratosaurus very dangerous and vicious creatures when straved or eating it's kill and a predator comes to steal and they thought the teen was a threat so they attack we need to sent a note to dr joseph lee about this and he thinks.

then shows Joseph Lee studying on the aftermath of the dinosaur outbreak of 2018 trying to figure out how to handle the situation to take care then his partner comes in.

Jax: so Dr. Joseph so what do we know about the outbreak?

Joseph: things are alright it still having problems dinosaurs are starting to breed.

Jax: what are going to do then if they starting to populate like crazy?

Joseph: i talk to dr alan grant he said that we need to call a priestess and her council to go to site C to study on the animals there to restrict the island from people on the island that way we problem will not get worse and we try to get the situation under control.

Jax how did you going to let them know?!

Joseph: i sent a letter but i am concerned they are wild dinosaurs living there before the outbreak happen that like the prototype that dr henry wu create are extreme aggressive and can pose danger to humans if they are get off the island.

Jax as well we don't want dinosaurs killing people in japan neither like san diego.

Joseph: right

then both looks out the window then the opening logo starts

then we cut to seeing Kurako walking down from the shrine and gets a letter then we she get's done meeting she gets the miko council together to explain what's going on

Kurako: as you can tell this letter is from dr. joseph lee from ingen wanting us to go to the 3rd island of the five deaths to see if it should be restricted

Yuzu: like the event from san diego event with the T-Rex and the 2015 event sis?

Kurako: right what dr ian malcom said about if something isn't done to prevent the chaos theory getting worse.

Tama: so are going to see living dinosaurs on the island since we will be studying on the animals?

Kurako: your right tama but we are also there to see if the island should be restricted so the animals won't reach mainland.

Shizuka: like the outbreak that happen last year?

Kurako: your right we need to get our stuff together it's time for us to be heading to the island.

Yuzu: how can we protect ourselves?

Kurako: two men as well two other priestess will be protecting us now come.

everyone agree and headed to the island by plan while the vehicles are sent there by boat while they flying over the island.

they seen various plant eating dinosaurs then they land and met up with the boat and got into the vehicles then they stop the miko council walks in to the jungle then they hear the ground shake then they gasp when see a herd of stegosaurus walked across the stream.

Marth: wow this is amazing and breathtaking.

Sakura: i agree this is a breathtaking site

Jack: oh ah all it starts then there's running and screaming later we need to be careful dinosaurs are wild animals they can be very dangerous we need to only to Caeda gets closer but bumps into a baby stegosaurus she couldn't help but to pet then her camara goes off the the herd gets angered then starts attacking yuzu she manage to gets with kurako then they went back to the rv to catch there breath from the attack, then they went into a open Savannah then they turn around they see a stampede of dinosaurs running away from a Allosaurus attack they end up documented the attack which they got then out of nowhere the hear breathing they turn around and see's a baryonyx was behind they took off into the herd then the baryonyx chases after then it begans to attack the herd Tama gets rammed by a Pachycephlosaurus a Kurako yells to to the miko council to jump on a parasaurolophus stegosaurus and sakura jumps on a ankylosaurus and kikyo jumps on a steso they did and ride of it and herd was roaring and shrieking as the baryonyx chases and chooses it's target a stygimoloch the baryonyx runs into the herd bumping into the parasaurolophus that they were riding on which cruches a soilder in the progress which shocks yuzu and scares her seeing the aftermath they hang on for life the the dinosaur untill the stampede stops while jack and matt are running the herd trying not to get crushed then a yuzu looks up and sees a pack of velociraptors watching the herd looking and waitng for any weaken animals and yuzu prays that it will stop soon after the stampede the gang walked back up from were it started back up to the campsite but when they almost go there right at their camp was a dead hadrosaur then yuzu gets scared trying to to scream jack turns around and gets scared too right in front of them is a allosaurus growling that them Max says let's just walk slowly away from to camp site and try to get away from here then the allosaurus roars begans chasing them through the jungle nearly coming close to getting them then a soldier gets slice by the claws of the allosaur the soldier screams in pain while the dinosaur shakes him like a ragdoll when scars the girls from what they saw and matt and jack look shock in horror as the scream man continues to scream in a bloody mess before the dinosaur ends up killing him then the gang ran into the jungle so the allosaur can't reach then Kikyo walks out the RV to see where jack matt and the others are since they hadn't returned which he manage to see them coming which jack tells them that one of the soldiers that was with them are dead which Kikyo said that they need to movie down south so they don't get attacked by the allosaur but matt said that they will be at risk of a tyrannosaur attack but Jack said that the only safe place left which they agree and everyone got in the rv expect for Jack seen something coming a solider loaded a Tranquilizer dart then a two crested dinosaur (Dilophosaurus) that stared at him down then looked back it then he felt a smack on his shirt then he felt something sticky and it stink a rotten smell then his skin started to tingled and burn almost he felt he was on acid then he look back up then a another hit again but miss then just before he opened the door the vemon hit straight home then the solider screamed in pain then while he tried his hardest to see the felt the ground knowing the dinosaur was close but he couldn't see he wave his warning the attack knowing it was coming then he felt like a fire in his belly then when felt something warming and soggy then girls almost threw up seeing that his guts has fallen out then he felt something scaly and cold it was the animals foot then he felt a new pain knowing the dinosaur has him in it's jaws shaking him around like a dog with a chew toy the rv pulled leaving shocked scared grossed and scarred from what they just saw jack then comforts her her that it will be all over soon _if they got away from the dilophosaur attack the gang arrived at a abandoned building where they decided to take a look around in the building when they got inside they were in for a shocker that the island was going to be another jurassic park and were in another lab` were they were going to create more clone dinosaurs for the park as well they seen crates that they going to bring dinosaurs over from site b yuzu says this how you make dinosaurs matt says no this is how you play god, then they came across a tank with dinosaur head in it (indoraptor) then_ Tama look at the tank then rubs it then it turns out to be a wild indoraptor that breaks through and trys to attack then jack hits the dinosaur with his tranquilizer gun which angers the animal then as they ran another indoraptor surrounds them then when they about to attack they hear a roar in the distance the indoraptors ran for it out of the building which confuses then Shizuka yells out for then to looks and see two camouflaging Carnotaurus outside looking for their next meal kikyo says what are those things?!, Jack says those are carnotaurus they must smell the blood on you kikyo when you got injured during when the indoraptor bit you in the shoulder we better find another way, matt then says um guys we got a huge problem, Jack what what is it?, they turn around in shock to see the carnotaurus revealing themselves again after seeing one of them killing a solider and eating it Jack yells out RUN and takes off running out into the jungle and the carnotaurs chases after them hunting them down trying to get them then a solider tries to shoot then he gets stomped on crushing him then the other carnotaur eats whats left of him jack turns on the lights on an abandoned car which causes the dinosaur to get blinded by the light and uncamouflage itself then kikyo gets an idea saying that if we flashed the lights on them it will slow them down and they will give up so they agree and flash the lights on the animals which angers and slows them down due to them trying to change color which the animals give up and then they hear rumbling in the woods only to turn out be a Baryonyx that roars at the carnotaur then the animals get into a fight with baryonyx biting on the carno's neck then the carnotaurus rams and jabs the baryonyx in the side which roars in pain and anger then it slashes the carno in the face injuring it then the baryonyx slams it on the ground trying to kill then then the carno kicks the baryonyx off then it ran head first into it's injury then it picks up the baryonyx by the neck and snapping it then it roars in victory then the gang looks in horror as the animal about turn around bloody from were it killed the baryonyx then it begins eating it then the gang sneak past it then kikyo asks jack on what the name of the island was in anger jack and matt look concerned and worried about telling them where they are jack finally explained that they were on one if the islands of the five deaths Isla Mureta site C, kurako then asks why were they and kikyo were choosen for this matt says that they need approve from them on there thoughts since they couln't get dr ian malcom,dr grant or owen grady and claire due to them being busy with a dinosaur outbreak due to they were going to be sold off and claire and owen trashed it and masie released the nublar dinosaurs out and were spreading like crazy and reproducing cause of the frog dna they put in during the cloning progress and dr henry wu was putting bird dna and taking frog out on site b before they leave cause when Hurricane Clarissa they had to release the dinosaurs and began taking over the island and Dr. Joseph Lee partner of Dr Henry whu didn't agree with messing with nature so they sent him and matt and them to the island to see if site c should be restricted like isla sorna, Kikyo says i never had been in these situations Yuzu says kikyo is right she never seen these situations due to the fact she had lived in the feudal era and she lived 50 years ago so she never had seen the events with kagome's era

matt says that they were sorry to hear about it and they needed to get approve by them says the government since they talked to dr ian malcom about it to keep the outbreak from getting worse, kikyo kurako and the miko council understood there reason for bringing them kikyo says that they to first get back to the boat then they notice the boat was in peices kikyo yells out what happen to the boat jack says does that explained then they see a giant mosasaurus swimming away from the wreckage which yuzu freaks out yelling out WERE SCREWED and everyone except for Jack Matt Kikyo & Kurako which yells out know one is screwed this is an abandoned island right they have to be abandoned boats here we just have to find one but we need to document the animals first then find a boat plus if that don't work jack can call us force to come and rescue us jack says yes she is right but the is dangerous due to all of the carnivores here so we need to find higher ground and get back to the rv the girls agreed after a T-Rex roar but just when they almost got the trailer shows a velociraptor looks it a the distance then call for it's pack and runs into the jungle as the gang heads back to camp,

as they arrive at the camp and got into the rv they started talking about the island and it was originally going to be kikyo said it looks like ingen was going to try to do another jurassic park on this island then matt says who else that they may have done on this island yuzu says so what are we going to do since this is was going to be another jurassic park so what we going to do? Kurako says we need to keep on study on the island and see if the island needs to be restricted like site B Kikyo then says let's hope nobody gets eaten we lost several soilders this was a bad idea in the history of bad ideas jack says don't worry kikyo you should not worry about it won't happened again. kikyo then yells out innocent men died back there matt then breaks them up and says calm down were just shaken up from what happen hopefully things won't happened to get worse kikyo says like i said before coming to this island this was a very bad idea in the history of bad ideas as they were talking they hear a roar (1) Spinosaurus Roar - YouTube then yuzu saids what was that kikyo then says that no t-rex i can tell you than jack saids then what is it then the roar happened again Spinosaurus Roar - YouTube then Tadahiro looks out the window then sees nothing little as she is knowing the creature was looking at her was a spinosaurus fixing to attack out of territorial then yuzu then saids do you feel the rv shaking or is it just me?, kikyo then saids i feel it too yuzu kurako saids well the shaking is gone now then just as she about to finnish the rv gets flipped then the spinosaurus started slashing through the rv revealing itself to the gang which causes them to scream and try to find a way escaped the spino then stuck it's claws in the rv trying to fish them out which kikyo gets injured in the progress of escaping from the spino then the gang and an injured kikyo runs into the jungle with the spinosaurus chasing after them only to be stop by the trees blocking it's way which enraged it then walks away in defeat sailor mars says we should be safe for now,jack says yeah even though we almost got eaten matt then checks on kikyo's arm which luckly was only a scratch matt then treats it up for kikyo. kikyo then says i hope the governments can get this island restricted because us being on this island is the worse idea in the history of bad ideas matt & jack says i agree with her hopefully after we study on the animals i hope the world will put this island on a restrict list so nobody will end up dying and getting on this island yuzu then says what can we do we still have other dinosaurs on this list to document here before we can leave this island then as they where talking so what will we have to do kagome than says we should document the sauropod dinosaurs down towards the wet plains as well we need to also set up camp for the night hopefully they are not any velociraptors or the tyrannosaurs around they are very dangerous to us the sailor scouts then gulped in nervous then kikyo says don't worry they should not be any around where we are matt and jack looks nervous to kikyo then asks them what's wrong matt says that is close to spinosaurus territory we need to get out of here before the spino comes back again the gang agree and left the campsite before the spinosaur comes back in remaining jeeps as they arrive at they arrive a wet plains then Yuzu started felling the earth shake and huge bellow coming out of a huge animal (Brachiosaurus) then yuzu and the miko council look up and to almost burst into tears then she taps on ther others then they look up with there breath almost took away and some of them started to tear what they sawed was a huge herd of brachiosaurus traveling across looking for food but stop to get a drink nearby was some parasaurolophus,triceratops,stegosaurus,pachyrhinosaurus, and protoceratops around the wet plains tama then started to take pictures trying not to cry to see a breathtaking site to see a brachiosaurus then a huge female brachiosaurus then let's it's down neck down to get vegetation to eat kikyo then smiles and almost started to tear up herself hearing the calls of the brachiosaurus and matt then gets a fallen branch that the giants knock over then hold it out for the brachiosaur to eat it bellows out and begins to eat the branch then the girls and kikyo started to pet then all the sudden yuzu started crying kikyo asks what's wrong yuzu said ingen was soo cruel to leave these animals on nublar to die off back into extinction again sailor jupiter saids at least these ones were spared from it and still living and breath kurako,caeda,kagome, and kikyo comfort her trying to calm her down after they petted the brachiosaurus and it left then yuzu finally calm down and they started back to take photos and recorded the animals in the environment then they started to set up camp for the night matt talks to kikyo about the brachiosaurus on the island kikyo says i think ever since they show that brachiosaur on the dock on the news yuzu must had been so torn up that she will never grow up with other than the bones in museums but her seeing a live one up close must been something not only shock her and also pull at her heart strings and letting out her tears matt then said i agree kikyo seeing an animal like the brachiosaurus alive and breathing even made all of us started tearing up hopefully since this island doesn't have any volcanic activity unlike nublar the animals will manage to live for so long time here and with the island being on a restricted list so nobody will be coming to this island like site b and nobody will try to take the animals off of the island and life will still continue to find a way like it always been then kikyo and matt agree then both hugged and went to bed little as they know an baryonyx will be trashing the camp, Time is 12:00 p.m. With every one a sleep the Baryonyx starts making it's way into the camp. Creeping through the woods making quite noises it starts smelling around the are as it look over lifting it's head up take notice on the camp fire glowing in the distance it sees the fire and get's closer it to the fire kikyo then wakes up hearing a thumping noise then she becomes alerted and grabs her weapon (bow and arrow) on her instincts she start opening the tent slowly becoming halfway unzipped her left eye locks on to the baryonyx she then becomes terrified zipping the tent up quickly she started sweating at the same time think about what she should do next before the Baryonyx makes another move Turing around she saw Matt sleeping. Thinking about how Matt is great with dinosaurs,she though about waking him to tell her about this dinosaur as she thinks about what her next move to help save everyone. Crawing over she started waking Matt up and asked him and about the Baryonyx. Raising up quickly he said "Did you say Baryonyx?!" Shaking her head yes he told her that the Baryonyx is very lethal in it's own way and can be dangerous to us if we mess with it. Turning around they heard the tent being sliced open then all of the sudden a Microraptor jump in looking at them with a curious them touch there chest in relief they started to giggle until the Baryonyx chomped down eating the Microraptor shocked Matt had a scare look as Kikyo started crying out "He's dead" Then she started crying on his shoulder. Then Matt looked at Kikyo and told her to get it together. Looking up at Matt she had tears in her eyes and Matt explained. "We need to get the others out of here. But I can't do it alone so I need you're help Kikyo. So pull you're self together. Looking over at the blood mess at the front of the tent Kikyo started point at the same time shaking with tears "But..he's dead do! Tell Kikyo to shh Matt hand her heard thumping making them get quite quickly. Then they both hugged onto each as they heard noises out side of the tent. Being still as can be they started to hear the Baryonyx get quite. Beliveing that he was gone they started to get up until the Baryonyx ripped the top of the tent off revealing Matt and Kikyo, one of the tents open up which Serena was in looks up and sees the baryonyx and then closes the tent real quickly panting heavily rei then saids serena what's wrong serena didn't reply lita then asks is there something in the camp serena ami gets concern then luna yells out SERENA YOUR NOT TRYING TO TRICK US serena then opens the tent and said look for yourself and everyone sees the baryonyx which causes minako to scream causing the baryonyx to go out on a rampage, as everyone started to get waken up they see the baryonyx and jack yells out run for it They all started running out of there tents see the Baryonyx going hay wirer. Then before any one could say anything they heard a roar from the distance. Looking over they seen Allosaurus come charging in knocking tree down picking a fight with the Baryonyx over food the allosaurus do for the attack the baryonyx then grabs the allosaur and throws across knocking trees over nearly crushing sakura and kagome then the allosaurus then scratches the baryonyx almost it's eye out the baryonyx gets angry and slashes at the allosaurus injuring it the allosaurus then rams the baryonyx knocking it down then just when allosaur alomst got ready to kill it they both hear a roar from a distance (3) Jurassic Park - T-rex Roar - YouTube then out of the forest comes a Tyrannosaurus rex chasing the dinosaurs off from it's territory giving everyone time to escape only to arrive intro the park


End file.
